1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, more particularly to a vehicle provided with a separation unit to prevent interfering movements between legs of a rider who is unable to properly control movements of his/her legs during riding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional vehicle 1 is shown to include a frame 11 having a seat tube 111, a saddle seat 12 mounted on the seat tube 111, a front wheel 13 and two spaced-apart rear wheels 14 mounted at front and rear ends of the frame 11 and disposed to roll on a ground surface, and a pedal assembly 15 operable by two legs of the rider to drive rotation of the rear wheels 14.
The vehicle 1 as illustrated is generally adapted for use by a handicapped rider, and the saddle seat 12 is usually mounted at a relatively low position. As such, the legs of the rider may interfere with each other during pedaling (i.e., the knee of one leg may rub against the thigh of the other leg). This situation intensifies especially for a handicapped rider (such as a person suffering from brain injuries or cerebral palsy) who cannot properly control the movements of his/her legs.